Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Highway Patrolman Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Appearance Hank wears a standard beige patrol officer outfit and olive green hat, and matching mocha tie and shoes. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pancakeria *3 Chocolate Toast *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD / To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Medium Patty *Onions *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Celery *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie **Chocolate Acorn **Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges far apart *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Celery *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese slices (left) *Light bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Butter Pecan (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Acorn, Chocolate Acorn, Chocolate Acorn, Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Chocolate Acorn (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco *Ground Beef *Hot Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Sauce **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Dip Holiday Order: (Maple Mornings ) *Soft Taco *Ground Beef *Cheese *Hash Browns *Onions *Hash Browns *Maple Syrup **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Fillings: **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu *Toppings: **Tonkatsu Sauce **Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Nori with Brown Rice *Fillings: **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu **Hashbrown Patties *Toppings: **Maple Syrup **Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Unlocked Menu Items With Him *In Cupcakeria and Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pomodoro. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorns. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Hash Browns. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Maple Syrup. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Hank is playable in this game. He must be rescued in Blue Moon Bay with the Swim Boost skill. His weapon is a Billy Club and he doesn't have a skill. WEAPON: Billy Club SKILL: None Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papa’s Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 32 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *In Cupcakeria and Pastaria, in the Thanksgiving season, he dresses up as a pilgrim. *He is the first closer to be a tutorial customer. *He is the first Pancakeria debutant to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Hank's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria Order Hank Burger.png|Hank's Burgeria HD order hankwingeria.png|Hank's Wingeria Order Hank hot.png|Hank's Hot Doggeria order hankburgeriatogo.jpg|Hank's Burgeria To Go! order Hank Thanksgiving.png|Hank's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Hank Cup.png|Hank's Cupcakeria regular order Hank FHD.png|Hank's Freezeria HD order Hank final.png|Hank's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Hank Pata.png|Hank's Pastaria regular order Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order 2 hank.png|Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Hank WHD.png|Hank's Wingeria HD order Hank PTG.png|Hank's Pizzeria To Go! order 2 hank 2.png|Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving hankcupcakeriatogo.png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hank Thanks CHD.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hank normal.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.28.21 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.04.46 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria regular order hanktmhm.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings hanktmh.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Sushiria regular order Gallery File:Hank1.png|Hank before getting a star File:Closers_2.png|Hank and all the other closers in the parade File:48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Hank becomes dissatisfied with his plate of blueberries. Hank.PNG|Hank in 3rd place for Papas Next Chefs 2013 (Fizzo Division) hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG|Hank During Thanksgivin in Papa's Cupcakeria Angry Hank.jpg|Hank not pleased with his order in Pancakeria Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png|Hank dressing as a pilgrim officer. pilgrim hank.png|Hank at Thanksgiving Privacy hank.jpg|Hank playing it cool Thubshank.png|Hank thumbs up Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png|Hank in the parade Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts!!! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png Hank.png|Hank in PL3:WSA hankperf.png|Perfect Order with Hank in Papa's Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! Hank.jpg|Hank new style B Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich. Cus.JPG Hank Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hank is excited with his perfect sandwich! Hankperfect.png|Hank has some perfect chicken wings! HankCheeseriaPerfect_MM.PNG|Hank gets a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings. That police guy.png|He brought maracas to Cheeseria when it was Cinco de Mayo Maple Mountains gift.png|And a bottle of maple syrup in Donuteria during Maple Mornings. Hank - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hank Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-04-20 19-21-51-224.jpg|Why a blue plate with nothing? Hank perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Hank. angry hank.PNG|RUDY !!! The fries are uncooked ! Fanart hankcolor.jpg|Made by kspoppy Temporary.png|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:H Characters